Aquela Garota Ruiva
by poliana.fowl
Summary: James Potter é um garoto rico e mimado que por uma infeliz ou feliz coincidência conhece a deliquente Lily Evans. Os dois no início não se dão bem, mas depois de um "encontro" se conhecem melhor. Short-Fic/UA


**Aquela Garota Ruiva**

* * *

Instintivamente as pessoas são levadas a não se meter em situações perigosas, e assim lugares suspeitos são, na maioria das vezes, evitados. Eu moro em um condomínio de classe alta perto de um bairro de periferia que possui sempre problemas com a polícia e normalmente são por causa de brigas de gangues.

Na manhã daquela segunda-feira chata eu não deveria ter ido por aquele caminho, mesmo que fosse a forma mais rápida de se chegar na escola, principalmente porque meus pais não puderam me levar. Para piorar, ainda não tenho minha licença para dirigir.

Eu fui em passos rápidos e a rua estava vazia. Por que diabos eu ainda fiquei feliz com isso?

- Ei, você, de camisa engomadinha! - escutei uma voz feminina atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente. Uma garota que deveria ser o dobro do meu tamanho usando um uniforme de tamanho menor que o dela, cabelos azuis, piercing no umbigo e maquiagem pesada sorria de forma esquisita para mim. - Por que não se aproxima mais?

Outras quatro garotas no mesmo estilo aparecerem, uma com um pedaço de madeira e outra com um cano de ferro. Eu não sei que tipo de interesse elas tinham em mim, mas eu nem quis ficar para saber. Acabei tropeçando em um buraco na calçada que me fez cair de joelhos e tropeçar em alguém. No momento seguinte, só pude sentir meus lábios colados em outros.

Vi sardas nas bochechas coradas e dois olhos verdes assustados me encarando, e imediatamente recuei.

- Seu... idiota... o que pensa que...? - a garota ruiva colocou as costas da mão na boca e eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando percebi que ela usava o mesmo uniforme que a outra garota, mas agora no tamanho normal e com alguns botões abertos na parte de cima, mostrando parte dos seus seios e um sutiã de renda.

Então ela estava prestes a me bater com um taco de baseball ao perceber para onde eu estava olhando. Desviei rapidamente e corri como nunca, meu coração só faltou sair pela boca. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, mas ainda pude escutar a garota ruiva gritar comigo, e depois uma gritaria maior ainda vinda das outras garotas.

- Cara, qual o problema com você? - meu amigo, Sirius, perguntou, assim que o sinal bateu para a saída. - Desde que você chegou parece nervoso, derrubando os materiais. Alguém vai te bater na saída?

Ele nem tinha ideia do sentido das palavras dele. Maldito.

- Eu só passei por aquela rua perigosa perto do condomínio, e provavelmente alguém vai vir me bater agora.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse corajoso. - Sirius falou, jogando o que restava da tarefa de hoje no lixo. - Soube que teve uma briga de meninas lá e a polícia foi chamada.

Quase me engasguei com a minha saliva, e devo ter feito uma cara não muito feliz. Mas isso não quer dizer que vão trazer problemas para mim, até porque não vou me encontrar mais com aquela garota ruiva ou as outras malucas sádicas.

Eu mordi minha língua quando cheguei no portão da escola, porque ali encostada em uma moto preta usando o uniforme da escola problemática perto da minha, chamando a atenção de todos com aquela saia menor que o padrão, mas agora com a camisa com botões fechados, estava a ruiva. Ela tinha o corpo bonito e eu não podia negar, usava maquiagem escura e tinha mechas pretas nos cabelos vermelhos, algo que eu não havia reparado antes.

A ruiva entortou a boca para o lado assim que me viu. Eu juro que ia fugir, e sei que muitos ali por perto me entenderiam. A expressão dela não era nada amigável e nem os garotos mais pervertidos tinham coragem de chegar perto dela.

Ela apontou para mim e meu dito amigo me empurrou em sua direção. Eu ainda nunca tinha tremido por uma garota. Digo, exceto uma ou duas que me interessavam, mas aquela conseguia me fazer tremer de medo. De qualquer forma, me aproximei resmungando algumas palavras que estavam entre "não me mate" e "não era minha intenção".

- Qual o seu nome? - ela perguntou, ríspida, cruzando os braços. Eu fiquei mudo imediatamente. Se eu disser meu nome ela saberá mais do que o necessário para me extorquir. - Eu sou Lily Evans. Vamos, diga logo seu nome.

Deu tempo para pensar pouco, então respondi:

- Remus Lupin! - quase gaguejei e respirei fundo. - Pronto, o que você quer?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa - e depois de me arrepender de fazer aquela maldita pergunta - a tal Lily me pegou pela gola da camisa e ficou centímetros de eu encostar meu nariz no dela. Seus olhos verdes estavam em fúria.

- Olha aqui, James Potter! - nesse momento eu perdi a cor no meu rosto - Não pense que me enganando vai resolver alguma coisa. É melhor você assumir suas responsabilidades, já que acabei com as garotas daquela rua.

Deu tempo apenas para pensar em "responsabilidades". O que raios ela queria dizer com aquilo? Foi então que ela umedeceu os lábios e eu prestei atenção.  
Ah, o beijo! Espera, o que ela pensa em fazer?

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela fechou os olhos e colou sua boca na minha. Imediatamente quase caí, meu corpo inteiro tremeu. Não foi como o beijo acidental na rua, foi algo um pouco mais violento e sexy. O que essa garota tem?

Escutei algumas exclamações ao nosso redor, e assim que ela me soltou percebi que seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos. Preciso parar de reparar nos detalhes.

- O que você quer dizer com responsabilidades? - minha voz quase não saiu.

A ruiva subiu na moto e colocou o capacete. Só pude escutar sua voz abafada dizer:

- Na sexta, às oito, na sua casa. - e ela arrancou com a moto.

O que raios ela está planejando?

Eu arrumei meu quarto na sexta. Normalmente a empregada faz isso de manhã, mas depois das seis o meu quarto volta ao seu estado natural de bagunça. Eu não tinha ideia no que Lily estava tentando fazer e minha cabeça ficou maquinando a semana inteira na tentativa de entender. Então eu provavelmente precisava me precaver do que ela poderia aprontar. Ou seja, eu estava pensando besteira.

Desci as escadas e vi no relógio que eram sete e cinquenta e cinco da noite. Escutei o barulho dos meus pais na sala.

- Vocês não iam jantar fora? - perguntei, nervoso, quando meu pai virou e sorriu para mim.

- Não, meu filho, amanhã eu e sua mãe vamos cedo em uma partida de golfe com um senador. Precisa de alguma coisa? - meu pai era quase sempre calmo e em tudo o que eu precisava dava um jeito de me ajudar.

Eu podia pedir para que ele não deixasse a ruiva entrar no condomínio e que eu precisava de um guarda-costas.

Oh, droga! São quase oito horas.

Corri para meu quarto para pegar meu celular e minhas chaves. Eu podia ir lá na frente e dispensá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Parecia que devido a pressa não encontrava nada e então escutei a campainha. Ah, não! Não não não! Eles não podem vê-la! Provavelmente ficarão contrariados com seu estilo e diriam para ir embora e nunca mais voltar! Não, meus pais não são assim, mas não gostariam de me ver com uma garota de gangue e...

Parei de falar assim que cheguei no hall de entrada. Lily estava lá, e meus pais não pareciam contrariados, apenas surpresos.

- Por que não disse que sairia hoje, filho? - mamãe perguntou, sorrindo de canto, e eu demorei para responder com uma simples desculpa.  
Lily sorria, tímida. Como nesse planeta ela pode fazer uma expressão de timidez? Nos poucos minutos que me encontrei com ela duvidaria disso até a morte.

Usando um vestido simples azul com listras brancas e um casaco de lã, os cabelos devidamente presos em coque e uma maquiagem leve, aquela não era a Lily que eu conhecia. Não mesmo.

- Não querem ir com o motorista? Acho que de moto é muito perigoso. - meu pai resmungou, mas sorriu simpático para a garota. Parecia mais um tipo de sonho esquisito.

- Não se preocupem, eu dirijo dentro do limite de velocidade e evito passagens perisosas, James sabe disso. - ela disse. E mentiu. - Trouxe outro capacete também.

Meus pais estudaram a situação e acabaram concordando, afinal aquela garota simpática não parecia nem um pouco perigosa. Um engano que alguns cometem, e eu poderia simplesmente dizer que não e tirá-la da minha casa, mas no momento seguinte só lembrei de subir na garupa da moto depois de colocar o capacete.

- Por que você mentiu? - eu perguntei nervoso e receoso em passar as mãos ao redor de sua cintura.

- Eu não menti. - ela respondeu rindo, fazendo questão de puxar minhas mãos e colocá-las ao redor dela. Preciso me conter.

Não deu muito tempo para raciocinar porque no momento seguinte estavámos saindo do condomínio. O guarda ainda deu tchauzinho para ela!

É hoje que eu sou sequestrado! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Ela virou na rua em que passamos por aquele pequeno acidente, e eu estava encostando a cabeça para o lado quando ela parou bruscamente e eu bati meu capacete no dela. E agora, serei morto?

- Oh, você o trouxe para nós, Evans. Quase fomos presas por sua causa - uma garota disse alto o suficiente.

Outras cinco motos estavam paradas na nossa frente, e eu reconheci as pessoas como sendo as garotas malucas do outro dia. Ah, claro, agora ela vai me entregar para essas garotas como forma de desculpas e serei esquartejado depois de abusado. Obrigada.

- HAHA! Nem fodendo, Mir! Ele é meu. - Lily respondeu, alto o suficiente para a rua inteira escutar, e depois deu uma arrancada com a moto. Por pouco não derrubou as outras.

Agora sou propriedade de Lily Evans, aparentemente.

Foi um tipo de perseguição em alta velocidade. Meus pais me matarão se eu não morrer agora. Lily sabia dirigir como ninguém, desviando dos lugares e dos carros; as outras cinco garotas nos perseguiam de perto, e eu fiquei rezando enquanto isso.

Depois de passar por três ruas, Lily virou em um estacionamento perto de uma loja de conveniências e parou a moto atrás de um jardim. Ela pediu para que eu descesse e saiu também depois de desligar a moto e se abaixar.

- Vai, se abaixa logo - ela mandou, me puxando, e segundos depois as garotas passaram em alta velocidade indo em direção a rua principal que levava para fora do estado.

Depois de quase um minuto ali em silêncio só ouvindo nossas respirações e alguns mosquitos, a ruiva se levantou.

- Achei que seria entregue. Puxa, obrigada. Ah, e me leve para casa. - disse, depois que ela subiu na moto e a ligou.

- Sobe logo, seu covarde, antes que eu te abandone aqui para os outros motoqueiros. - ela resmungou, e eu não questionei.

Depois de quase cinco minutos em uma outra estrada, chegamos perto do rio onde havia várias barraquinhas e lojas que, por ainda ser cedo, estavam abertas e lotadas. Lily estacionou a moto perto de uma loja de roupas e pediu para eu descer.

- Então isso é um encontro? - eu perguntei feito idiota.

- Claro, seu idiota. - ela respondeu, rindo, indo para uma barraquinha de hot dog. Ótimo, agora ela pode ler mentes.

Lily acabou comprando hot dogs para nós dois porque não peguei minha carteira no quarto. Ela disse que não se incomodava, afinal tinha sido ela quem me convidara. Mesmo assim me senti mal.

- Bom, desculpe pelo beijo... - comecei, quando nos sentamos em um banquinho de frente para o rio. O vento estava ótimo.

- Sem problemas. Eu quis te matar no início, mas depois que parei para refletir vi que não era bem assim. - ela comenteu, e depois deu uma mordida grande demais para pessoas normais.

Não entendi ao certo o que ela queria dizer, mas me lembrei de algo que ela comentou antes.

- O que você quis dizer com "assumir minhas responsabilidades"? - perguntei, depois de saborear meu hot dog sem sal.

Lily terminou de comer e sorriu. Não posso negar que ela tinha um belo sorri...

- Nosso relacionamento. - ela disse e eu quase sufoquei com um pedaço de pão.

- Como assim, o que...? - comecei a falar e ela continuou sorrindo e olhando para o rio.

- Minha mãe sempre disse que devemos beijar quem gostamos e queremos ficar junto. Eu realmente fiquei com raiva no começo pelo beijo acidental, mas não pude deixar de perceber que foi muito mais do que aquilo. - Lily disse, sonhadora, e eu juro que não consegui dizer nada. - Afinal, não foi exatamente como eu imaginei, mas foi bom. Muito bom.

E eu não sou bom em entender as palavras das mulheres, mas resolvi chutar.

- Foi seu primeiro beijo? - minha voz saiu séria, e eu continuei encarando seu rosto.

Lily virou-se para mim sorrindo ainda sonhadora e respondeu:

- Sim, foi.

Eu esperei alguns segundos para ela dizer que era mentira e que só queria tirar uma com minha cara, mas ela continuou ali, sorrindo.  
Lily é uma deliquente pura. Qualquer argumento meu vai ser inválido.

- Oh - foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, as garotas da minha gangue sempre me empurraram para caras e zoavam comigo, mas no final queria seguir meus princípios. Aí você chegou e me beijou! Depois percebi que não me incomodava tanto... - ela ainda sorria e olhava para mim daquela forma que mulheres fazem quando querem ser abraçadas ou beijadas carinhosamente.

Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e respirei fundo. Eu não podia simplesmente dispensá-la ali ou dizer algo horrível do tipo "você entendeu errado".

No momento seguinte, ela tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e as segurou firme em sua perna, depois de encostar a cabeça em meu ombro. Ela disse sobre a vida dela, como tinha apenas a mãe e que precisou entrar em uma gangue para não trazer problemas piores para casa, por mais irônico que pareça. Também comentou que ia sair daquele lugar e que já tinha saído do grupo de garotas deliquentes. Não queria aquela vida para ela.

Eu respondia com calma e sem muita pretensão de sair dali. Comentei algumas coisas sobre mim e a escola e não vi o tempo passar. Não disse nada sobre ela estar enganada a respeito do nosso relacionamento. Eu apenas não pude dizer.

Quando deu nove horas, ela me levou para casa. Chegamos e as luzes ainda estavam acesas. Lily desceu da moto também.

- Peça desculpas aos seus pais pela minha aparição repentina. Espero que eles não fiquem bravos. - ela disse, se encostando na moto.

Eu sorri de volta.

- Eles não ficam bravos assim tão fácil. Bom, obrigada pelo encontro... - eu disse, dando um tchau e me virando.

- James... - Lily me chamou baixo e eu parei. Talvez ela queira que eu a beije... - Desculpe por todo esse alvoroço, eu não soube bem como agir na situação. Se você não quiser voltar a me ver, eu entenderei. Não perguntei sobre o que você achava, até porque queria que você me conhecesse primeiro.

A encarei por alguns instantes e me aproximei. Beijei sua testa e sorri. Bom, ela realmente era muito mais do que eu esperava.

- Então, da próxima vez eu que te levo para algum lugar, você também tem que me conhecer melhor. - disse, sorrindo, e vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Ela conseguia ser mais linda do que o normal. Antes que eu me segurasse para agarrá-la, dei "boa noite" e saí sorrindo.

Aquela garota vai acabar conseguindo o que quer.

* * *

N/A: Já sabem o que pertence a J. K. Rowling né? Eu sei que ficou um pouco simples a fanfic. A ideia veio depois de ver alguns doramas (novelas asiáticas) e achei que seria divertido ver James e Lily na situação da fanfic. Sou totalmente contra a violência de gangues. Espero realmente que curtam.

Até mais. :*


End file.
